


Stand By

by humanveil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Memory Palace, Mentioned Mischa Lecter, Nightmares, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has a nightmare while incarcerated. He wishes Will was around to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand By

You wake to the sound of your own screams.

It’s a shock to the system, to be ripped from sleep like that. It’s been so long since it last happened that you’d almost forgotten what it felt like.

Almost.

The ache in your throat, the burn, is as familiar as it’s always been, reminding you of every time you’ve been in this situation. Your mouth is shut, but you can still hear the reverberation of your screams; the painful, raw noise that had filled the room mere minutes before, likely the corridor, too.

It takes you a minute to calm down, to get your breathing under control, to rid your body of the illogical, all-consuming fear that had filled you. It’s why you don’t hear your name at first, the confused calls of _Dr. Lecter?_ that come from outside your cell.

You take a deep breath before turning towards the sound, eyes adjusting in the low lighting to focus on the trio of orderlies that stand in front of the glass. They look more intrigued than they do concerned; as if they’re wondering what could make you, of all people, scream like that.

“I’m fine,” you say, your throat burning at the movement. You cough in an attempt to rid yourself of the irritation, but it only makes things worse.

“Don’t need anything?”

You can feel the dampness of tears against your cheeks, but you make no move to wipe them.  

“No. Thank you,” you murmur, waiting for the three of them to leave before lying back on your bed.

It doesn’t matter how many times you sleep on it, the metal frame, the thin mattress, will always be uncomfortable. It leaves you with an ever present ache in your back, the pain making you long for your old bed; or, at the very least, a proper mattress.

You make do without complaining, though. You’ve dealt with worse, after all.

You close your eyes in an attempt to sort your mind, only to reopen them seconds after, the image of her body, cold and lifeless, forming in an instant. It’s something you’ll never be able to rid your memory of, not entirely. You’re not exactly sure you want to.

You stare at the ceiling and try to clear your mind, supposing thinking of nothing is better than thinking of Mischa.

It doesn’t work. You twist on the bed, uncomfortable, doing everything in your power to not think of it. It’s been a long time since you were left completely alone afterwards, with nothing for a distraction but yourself, and you’re still readjusting to the feelings.

When time stretches on, and you still make no improvements, you decide to retreat to the deep corners of your mind. It’s something you’ve been avoiding as of late, scared you’ll go too far in to be able to come back, but, you need to. At least, you think you do.

You know what will calm you down, who could lull you into a peaceful sleep. You crave _him_ , the serene feeling he usually brings, and there’s no other way to get to him but your memory palace. Not anymore.

Shifting to your side, you pull the thin blanket across your frame, burrowing in what little warmth it brings, before ducking your chin against your chest. Once comfortable, you let your eyes flutter shut a third time, carefully making your way through the well-constructed walls of your memory palace.

You only stop when you reach a familiar door, one made especially for Will. You take a moment before approaching, your movements slow as you reach for the door handle.

You’re not sure he’ll be there, but, as you turn the knob, you hope he is. You need him to be.


End file.
